


Just When Things Were Good

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim’s dad is in a terrible accident and Blair has to help Jim and Steven through it.





	Just When Things Were Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/gifts).



> Early Birthday gift for Katef. I wanted to save it for you but I’m not good at saving something once it’s done. *grin* I hope you have a wonderful day and year. Remember to eat lots and lots of Birthday cake.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Just%20when%20things%20were%20good_zpsdmb01qni.png.html)

Jim Ellison was unusually quiet that morning. His boss, Simon Banks and his friend, Joel Taggert, both noticed and began to worry. Usually when Jim was that quiet he either threw a tantrum in the bullpen or took it out on Blair Sandburg.

Simon called Blair quickly and quietly. 

“Sandburg…”

“Blair, I don’t think you should come into the office today. Jim is on the verge of throwing a fit I’m afraid. It might be best if you just go home.”

“Simon, I work there now. I’m at the Academy helping tutor someone for the commissioner. We’ve just finished, and I’m not going to stay away from my job as a consultant just because Jim is in a bad mood. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Joel, Blair just hung on me. Do you believe it? I was trying to warn him and help him and he refused to not come to work because of Jim. I guess we better get ready to take action if he abuses Blair in any way,” Simon stated. 

“Simon, Jim throws fits now and then, but he would never physically hurt Blair. I promise you that.”

“You think so? Well, then, you’re in charge of Jim this afternoon. What started his bad mood anyway?” Simon asked. 

Joel shrugged. “Rhonda said his brother called and things went downhill from there.”

“You better get out there and keep an eye on Sandburg. If he gets hurt, it’s on you, Joel.”

Blair came walking off the elevator and went right over to Jim’s desk. “Hey, man. How are things going?”

“Peachy. Are you going to help me with the reports or just help the commissioner’s nephew?”

“I can do both, Jim. Hand me the stack of reports and I’ll get busy.”

Jim did so, then said, “I have to leave for the day. I’ll see you tonight. Tell Simon that some family things came up and I had to leave.”

“Jim, talk to me. What happened?”

“I do have a private life, you know?”

“Fine, fuck you then. Go tell Simon yourself.” Blair then started working on the first report that Jim should have done hours ago.

Jim walked to the elevator and got on and Blair couldn’t believe that he was going to have to tell Simon anyway.

Blair got up and walked past Joel without saying a word and knocked on Simon’s door.

“Come in, Sandburg.”

“Simon, what in the hell is going on? Jim said he’s going home for the day because of some family problems. I’m at a loss. I have no idea what happened.”

“We don’t know either. We do know that Steven called him today and he’s been a bear ever since. Maybe you could call William and see if he knows,” Simon suggested. 

“I can’t do that, Simon. Jim would be very upset that I went behind his back. It’s okay, I’ll get all his paperwork done and I’ll talk to him tonight.”

“Good luck getting caught up. He didn’t do a damn thing today. If I were you I’d be pissed off.”

“I _am_ pissed off, Simon. But this is my job. I can’t just leave like he did.”

“Go ahead and get busy and we’ll talk to you later.” Simon walked him to the doorway and smiled as he walked off. 

Simon then shut the door and looked up William Ellison’s number. He dialed it and a woman answered. She sounded upset. 

“May I speak with William Ellison?” Simon asked. 

“He’s in the hospital. There was a terrible accident. They don’t think he’s going to make it. Are you a friend of William’s?”

“Yes, from the club. I’ll check up with the hospital and see what’s going on.” Simon hung up the phone and thought, _Shit, what if he dies._

Joel knocked and walked in. “Simon, do you have any idea what’s going on?”

“It’s Jim’s dad. He’s been in a bad accident and they’re afraid he won’t make it.” 

“Oh no. Just when William and Jim were getting along so well. That’s horrible news. Do you want me to get Blair?”

“I suppose so. He doesn’t know I called William’s house yet. He’ll probably get angry with me.” Simon stood up and looked at his newest member of the team and saw him working his tail off to get those reports done. 

Joel went over to Blair’s desk and said, “Simon would like to see you.”

“Okay, I’m finished with five of the reports already. I’ll take them in with me and soften the blow.” Blair was smiling but stopped when he saw how serious Joel looked. 

“Is it Jim? Did something happen to him?”

“No! Jim is fine. Simon wants to talk to you.” Joel walked back towards his own office and wished that there was something he could do.

Blair walked up to Simon’s door and rapped on the door frame. 

“Come in, Sandburg. Sit down and I’ll get you a cup of coffee.”

“Thank you, Simon. I need some to keep going. Believe it or not I’m tired from tutoring that student at the Academy. You know that if he wasn’t the Commissioner’s nephew, I wouldn’t have had to do it. That sort of irritates me.”

“Blair, here drink this. I have some things to tell you.”

Blair sipped the coffee and smiled. “You make the best fucking coffee, Simon.” 

“I called William’s house to ask William for some information. It’s not like Jim to leave his workplace without saying something.”

“Man, you never should have called. Jim will find out and he’ll be mad at me.”

“No one knows I called. I think Sally answered and she said William was in a terrible accident and they didn’t know if he would make it or not. I guess that’s what was wrong with Jim.”

Blair stood up quickly and asked, “May I go to the hospital?”

“But then he’ll know that we checked up on him. What can we do to fix this?” Simon wondered. 

“I’m going to call him and see if I can get him to talk to me.” Blair dialed Jim’s number and finally, Jim picked up. 

“Ellison,” Jim said, very quietly. 

“Jim, please tell me what’s wrong. I can’t stand that we’re fighting.”

“Blair… I need you.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m in the hospital. ICU. My dad was in a serious accident and he’s hanging on by a thread. I can’t do this without you, Blair.” 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. I love you, Jim. Now say positive things to your dad until I get there.”

“I love you too. I’m sorry I was so mean to you earlier.”

“Take care of your dad and I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Blair closed his cell and asked, “Could we have some family time off? He needs me to help him. He sounded like he was a bit of a mess.”

“Go… Tell Jim he knows where I am if he needs me. Or for you too. Call me and keep me posted so I don’t worry all night long.” Simon did the strangest thing. He wrapped his arms around Blair and hugged him tight. “Take good care of him. We love both you and him.”

“Thank you, Simon. You’re the best friend we’ve ever had. I’ll call you tonight.” Blair practically flew out of Simon’s office and on to the elevator before Megan got him. 

All the way downstairs, he was upset that Jim was alone for this. They should have been together the entire time. Jim was going to get a talking to when things settled down. Blair refused to believe that William would do anything except get better. Blair had worked so hard to get them to be a family again. And now William accepted Blair into that family. So did Steven.

Blair jumped in his SUV and once on the street, he put his siren and lights on. He was going to make it to the hospital in record time. But he had to be safe too.

*

Jim sat by William’s bed and held his hand. He talked very quietly so they had some privacy.

“Dad, please don’t leave us. We’ve just become a family again. I can’t imagine my life without you in it now. Take deep breaths and think happy thoughts. Blair is on his way to see you too. He’s as upset as I am. Steven is sleeping in the waiting room. He’s waiting for his turn to come in. Please, please, please don’t leave.”

The nurse came walking in and said, “You need to let him rest now. I’ll come and get you if anything changes.”

Jim put his dad’s hand back on the bed and stood up. He looked at the name tag on the nurse’s uniform and said, “Thank you so much, Molly. You’re taking very good care of him. Do you know when the doctor will be here again?”

“Can I call you Jim?”

“Yes, please do.”

“He’ll be here at 6:00 p.m. tonight and I will be sure that he sees you and Steven before he leaves.”

“Thank you, Molly.”

“Rest up a little bit, Jim. You can’t be here for him if you’re exhausted.”

Jim walked to the waiting room and sat down and began to wring his hands over and over again. The next thing he knew Blair was rubbing his back and talking softly to him. 

“Jim, come back to me, babe.”

Jim looked up with sad eyes and said, “Thank you for coming. The doctor doesn’t come in to see him until 6. So we have quite a wait.”

“I have nowhere to be except beside you.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and didn’t say anything, just held on to him. 

Suddenly, Steven woke up and said, “Oh no, did something happen?”

Blair said, “No. Jim is just upset. Hello, Steven.”

“Hello, Blair. It’s good of you to come up to be with Jim.”

“I would not be anywhere else. Where is Kaylee?”

“She didn’t feel like coming. I guess that’s the difference between my brother’s love and my love. You care, Kaylee doesn’t.”

“Maybe she’s afraid, Steven. Don’t be so hard on her. Maybe hospitals scare her. Maybe she doesn’t know what to say.”

Jim finally pulled away from Blair and said, “Thank you, Chief. I knew I could count on you.”

“Steven, do you mind if I call Kaylee in a little while?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t think it’ll do any good. But you can try.”

Blair sat down next to Jim and asked, “So tell me what happened to William?”

“A drunk driver at 9 in the morning. The drunk driver’s not hurt at all, but it took Rescue an hour to get dad out of the car.”

“Have you guys noticed any change in him since this morning?” Blair asked. 

Steven thought for a moment and said, “I don’t think so. He’s not any worse but not any better either.”

“Let me walk down the hall and make my phone call. I’ll be right back guys.” Blair walked out of the room and opened his cell. He dialed Kaylee’s number and waited for her to answer. 

“Hello?”

“Kaylee, it’s Blair.”

“Oh God, it’s bad news isn’t it?”

“No. I’m calling to see if you’ll come up and sit with me while the boys are in with their dad. Steven needs you.”

“Blair, I hate hospitals-since my dad died, I haven’t been in one at all.”

“Couldn’t you make an exception for Steven? He loves you and needs you right now. I’ll be here for you, Kaylee. If you need to have a hug you know where I am.”

“Okay. Where should I come?”

“It’s the fourth floor, ICU unit and we’ll be in the waiting room.”

“How is he?” she asked, sounding scared. 

“He’s holding his own. That’s a good thing. Hurry up and get here. Talk to you soon.”

Blair closed his cell and walked back into the waiting room. “Steven, Kaylee was afraid. And she’s coming up to be with you but have patience. The last time she was in a hospital her dad died and she was very upset about that.”

“You’re a miracle worker, Blair. Thank you,” Steven said. Then Steven hugged Blair, which shocked both Blair and Jim. 

“I need to get some cards to play while we’re here and get a notepad for scorekeeping. We all know how to play Pinochle, right?” Blair asked. 

Steven smiled and said, “Our dad taught us when we were little. But I don’t know if Kaylee knows how or not. We’ll have to see when she gets here.”

“Jim, I’m going to run and get cards and things and bring back coffee for each of us. All right?” 

Jim hugged Blair once again and said, “Thank you, Chief. We’ll see you in a short while then.”

Blair took off so he could get back very quickly.

*

Blair picked up everything they would need for card playing and then stopped at the coffee shop and got four cups of coffee. Thankfully they had carriers for the coffee, so Blair wouldn’t be wearing it to the hospital. As he drove back to the hospital, he was thinking about William. William was such a good man now. He wasn’t always. He was the first to admit to that. But he had become a good father to Jim and Steven. And they had become decent sons. Blair just knew things were going to work out. They just needed to wait for William to wake up.

*

Kaylee walked into the waiting room and saw Steven and smiled shyly. He got up and took her into his arms and kissed her. “Thank you for coming, Kaylee.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come right away. I haven’t been to a hospital since my dad died a year ago. Please say you’ll forgive me.”

Steven hugged her again and smiled down at her. “You’re forgiven. Now sit down with us and Blair should be back in about five minutes. He’s bringing coffee. I needed some. So did Jim.” 

“Oh good, so he didn’t go home?” Kaylee asked. 

Jim hugged Kaylee next and said, “No… We’re stuck with him no matter what. For some reason I thought this morning I would try and leave him out of this emergency, but he reminded me this is what couples do. And speak of the devil, here he is.”

Blair walked in and Jim took the coffee from him so he could hug Kaylee. Blair just loved her. 

“Hi, Kaylee. So glad to see you made it. Do you know how to play Pinochle?” Blair asked as he hugged her close. 

“I do. My parents taught me when I was a child. I love Pinochle. Do you need me to get some cards and things from my apartment?”

“No, I got everything at the corner store. Now drink your coffee and we can just relax a little and wait for the doctor,” Blair suggested. 

Steven took a small sip of the steaming coffee and said, “This is exactly what I needed, Blair.”

“You’re welcome,” Blair answered. 

Jim leaned down and kissed him with his coffee breath and coffee lips and Blair smiled like crazy. _And to think this morning, Jim left me behind. Thank God he came to his senses._

They all sipped their coffee and talked softly of what they hoped to hear from the doctor. 

“Jim, do you know who the doctor is?” Steven asked. 

“I heard it was Dr. Spenser. He has taken care of me many times. He’s a good doctor. So let’s just wait until we hear what he has to say.”

At that moment, Dr. Spenser poked his head into the doorway and said, “Jim and Steven if you’ll follow me, we need to talk.”

The two men followed. 

“Blair, he didn’t look too happy,” Kaylee pointed out. 

“You’re right. He didn’t look happy but he might just be tired. Let’s not read into anything until they tell us something is wrong.”

“You’re always so upbeat, Blair. I like that so much about you.”

“I’m really not right now. I’m scared to death, but have to stay strong for Jim.”

“I’m glad it’s not just me. I’m worried sick about William. I wanted him to be my father-in-law. I’ll never get the chance if he doesn’t get better.”

“He’ll get better, Kaylee. You just wait and see,” Blair assured her.

*

When Jim got back to the room he said nothing and sat down next to Blair. He then leaned into Blair and Blair put his arm around Jim.

Jim whispered, “He wants us to turn off the life support. There seems to be little brain activity. He thinks it would be in our dad’s best interest. I need time to think about this, don’t you agree, Blair?”

“For God’s sake. Today is the first day. He needs some healing time. He needs his sons in there talking to him to make him wake up. I believe William is in there, Jim. Give him time.”

Jim kissed Blair and laid his head on Blair’s shoulder. It was a little uncomfortable but Jim needed that right now. Blair just kept rubbing Jim’s temple. The other arm was busy with Jim leaning on it. Jim seemed to be calming down and that was a good thing. 

Steven said, “Blair, the doctor thinks we should decide in the next hour.” Kaylee was holding on to Steven for dear life. 

“I don’t think that’s fair. As I said before you need time to talk to him. Tell him you love him and how much you’d miss him if he wasn’t there. You can’t do that if you turn off the machines in an hour. I’m very disappointed in Dr. Spenser.” Blair was trying to remain calm but found himself very upset. 

“I agree with Blair, Steven.”

“So do I,” Kaylee almost whispered. 

“Then we’ll wait. But I think a couple of days should be plenty of time,” Steven said. 

Jim sat up straight and said, “It has to be something we agree on. It will depend on how dad’s doing.”

“Oh, you’re in charge now, Jim?” Steven was angry, but sounded more hurt than anything. 

“Don’t fight, guys. William will hear you and it’ll upset him. Please just give each other time to heal and get used to the idea of maybe having to turn the machine off,” Blair suggested. 

“I’m going in to talk to dad right now,” Jim said, as he stood up and started for the door. 

“Can we both go at the same time?” Steven wondered. 

“I don’t see why not,” Jim answered as he pulled his brother into a hug. 

The two men walked out of the room and seemed to forget that Blair and Kaylee were even in the room. Thankfully both Kaylee and Blair understood what was happening.

*

William’s nurse brought in another chair so the boys could sit on either side of the bed. Her name was Kathy and she was glad to see them give this a try. Kathy hated when people gave up so soon. She turned to Jim and Steven and said, “You have the room for half an hour. Make good use of the time.”

“Thank you, Kathy,” Steven called out and Jim was impressed that he looked to see what her name was. 

Jim held William’s right hand and Steven held his left hand. “Well Dad, we’re sitting here wondering what to do and say because this is a new experience for us. Steven is as nervous as I am. We want you to get better. There will be no excuses. Blair said that you’re going to be fine so I’m believing in him right now. Please show him that he is right. I want to rest but we’ll be here once an hour for the rest of the night. You can sleep all you want as long as you wake up for us first. We just got you back into our lives. We don’t want to lose you. Please try and come back to us. As soon as you can would be most excellent,” Jim said. 

Then it was Steven’s turn. “Dad, we don’t want this to be in our memory. We want good things there. We don’t have time to mourn. We want to celebrate instead. So promise us you’ll try and come out of this coma or whatever it is. We love you so much, Dad. Life wouldn’t be the same without you. We like having dinner at your house or our houses every week. We had no idea that you even knew how to cook. Now that Sally is doing less, you have picked up the slack. We’re very proud of you. Now rest and wake up soon.”

They both continued to talk about dinners with their father and Steven mentioned that he wanted to ask Kaylee to marry him. Jim was thrilled and knew that if his dad could hear he was thrilled too. William loved Kaylee. And he loved Blair. Things had sure changed in the last 18 months. 

Before long, Kathy came in and said, “Excellent work, Jim and Steven. You’ll get to him hopefully and he’ll wake up soon. Now, we’ll let you rest and see you in an hour.”

“Thank you, Kathy,” Jim said as he stood up. He felt so tired all of a sudden. 

“You’ll let us know if there are any changes, right?” Steven asked. 

“You’ll be the second and third we call. I have to let Dr. Spenser know first.”

Jim put his protective arm around Steven’s shoulders and they walked back to the waiting room. Blair and Kaylee were playing two handed Pinochle. 

“Oh, thank God you’re here. Neither of us are too good at two handed,” Blair teased. 

Neither of them asked how William was. They figured the guys would tell them if there were any changes. 

They sat down and kissed their mates. Kaylee smiled and asked, “How about some four handed?”

“I don’t know about anyone else but I feel like a short nap for an hour. This is going to be a very long night,” Jim answered. 

Steven nodded and said, “I’d like to lie on this couch right here. Are you two all right for an hour?”

Blair smiled at the two men. “Don’t worry about us. We’ll keep our voices down and let you rest.”

“Chief, I like hearing your voice while I try to sleep. So talk.”

“Same for me, Kaylee. Talk away and don’t worry about bothering us a bit.”

So Blair and Kaylee started talking about Kaylee’s job. She worked for the DA at the station. That was how Steven met her. They talked about the newest case and what Kaylee thought about it. Kaylee was a stenographer. She said it was boring but Blair was very impressed with how fast she could type and keep up with a conversation. 

When they finished discussing that, they switched to Blair’s new job as consultant for Major Crimes. Blair loved his new job. He got to work with everyone whether Jim liked it or not. This made Kaylee laugh. He told a funny story about Simon and ended with, “Speaking of Simon, I need to call him real quick.”

“Okay. I’ll hold down the fort,” Kaylee joked. 

When Blair called Simon, Simon asked if there was anything he could bring up. Blair said, “We are dying for coffee. All four of us. And some blanket throws we have in our living room in the basket on the floor would be nice. We’re all going to try and rest from time to time.”

“I’ll use my emergency key and I’ll be up in about an hour or less,” Simon promised. 

“Thank you, man. It’s going to be a long, long night and morning.”

“Oh, Blair, tell Jim and Steven that the drunk driver has been arrested and they are waiting to see if he will be charged with vehicular homicide. If William makes it the man will be charged with a DUI and all the fees for the hospital for William.”

When Blair walked back into the waiting room he talked in a hushed tone and said, “Simon is bringing coffee for all of us and blanket throws to rest with. I should have told him pillows as well. I wasn’t thinking.”

“The throws will be perfect, Blair. We don’t need any pillows. We won’t be resting that long anyhow.”

They played two handed Pinochle for the next 35 minutes and Simon walked in. He was carrying the coffee and the throws. Blair took the throws and Kaylee took the coffee. Simon sat down with them and asked, “So how is he doing?”

Blair frowned a little bit and answered, “Not great. They talked about turning off the life support but Jim and Steven decided to give their dad a little more time.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. When Jim wakes up tell him I put both of you on Family Leave so you won’t worry about work. If I have a question about one of your cases I can call you and ask you. But I won’t call unless necessary. Make sure and tell him what I told you about the drunk driver.”

“Thank you, Simon.”

“And Kaylee, I ran into your boss and told her what was going on and she told me to tell you not to worry about work right now. So keep these boys in line, okay?” Simon asked. 

“I sure will, Simon,” Kaylee said, smiling. 

Simon took his leave and put two of the throws on top of the sleeping men on the way out. Blair thought it was the nicest thing he had ever witnessed. 

Kathy came in and said, “Blair, will you wake Jim up? It’s time for his visit with his dad. Maybe he could take you in with him first and then Steven take this young lady, later.”

“I’m sorry, Kathy. This is Kaylee Thompson. She is Steven’s girlfriend. I meant to introduce you and I forgot.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kathy.”

“Same here, Kaylee. Now please get Jim up.” Kathy then walked out of the room and Blair went and woke Jim up. 

“I’ll get Steven up,” Jim said as he got up and stretched. 

“Kathy thought it might be a good idea for you and me to see him first and then Kaylee and Steven next. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds like a good idea. I have to run to the bathroom. Is that coffee for me?”

Kaylee handed him a cup and said, “Simon brought it up.”

Jim took a quick drink and handed his cup to Blair. “I’ll be right back.”

True to his word, he came right back and Jim, Blair and their coffee cups went into William’s room. 

“Hi, Dad. I brought Blair in to see you this time. I thought it might be a nice change.”

“Hi, William. You look pretty darn good considering you were in a car accident. You look great,” Blair lied. 

They took turns for the next half hour and Jim swore he saw a lot of eye movement while Blair was talking to him. 

Kathy came in and said, “Tell Steven that he can see his dad in about 30 minutes. He’s doing a little better. His blood pressure is going up a little, his pulse has raised a lot in the last 30 minutes. I think the talks are helping.”

“Does it mean anything that there is a lot of movement beneath his eyelids?”

“This happens a lot, Jim. Don’t try being a doctor. Leave that to Dr. Spenser.”

“Thank you, Kathy,” Blair said. 

They walked back to the room and Kaylee was sleeping with Steven on the small couch. If it wasn’t for the circumstances, it would have been very cute and sweet. 

Jim lay down with Blair and rested for the next half hour. Then Jim woke Steven up and Kaylee up for their visit with William.

As soon as Steven and Kaylee left, Blair told Jim what Simon said about the drunk driver. Jim was glad he didn’t have to deal with it right now. 

The visiting continued for the next six hours. The four of them napped when they could and visited with William every chance they got.

*

Blair walked down the hallway and called Megan Connor.

“Hi, how is William?”

“Not great. I was hoping he would wake up by now. But nothing seems to work.”

“You should tell him you’re pregnant and see if that works,” Megan suggested, very seriously. 

“I’m willing to try anything.”

Blair went back into the waiting room and told Jim what Megan had said. Of course Jim laughed. It was so nice to hear Jim laugh that day. 

“I really am going to tell him and see if he wakes up laughing,” Blair teased. 

“If it wakes him up, I’m game for anything.”

Kaylee came walking into the room and said, “Steven needs you. The doctor is there and wants to give you his latest report.”

“I’ll be back,” Jim said, as he took off at a quick pace. When he walked into the room, Dr. Spenser was smiling. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but keep doing it. His brain activity is up, his breathing is better, his pulse is up and his blood pressure is no longer frightening. You talking to him must be helping. I expect him to wake up in the next couple of days or so. Or it could be hours.”

Jim shook his hand and said, “Thank you for this wonderful news.”

Not to be outdone by Jim, Steven did the same thing and asked if they could leave for an hour or so and shower.

“By all means, go have breakfast, a shower and maybe even sleep in a bed. He’s doing better. You don’t have to talk to him non-stop any longer unless that’s what you want to do.”

“Thank you again, Doc,” Jim called out as he left the room. 

Steven followed with his arm over Jim’s shoulders and whispered, “I don’t want to leave him alone yet. You and Blair go first and then Kaylee and I will go next.”

“Good thinking, little brother. We’ll see you in about an hour and a half. That gives us time to eat and time to shower. Take care of him, Steven. Oh, by the way, Simon said the drunk driver is in custody. They are waiting to see what happens with dad. I just didn’t want you to think they were letting that guy go.”

“Thanks for telling me, Jim. Go have a shower and something to eat.”

Jim got to the doorway of the waiting room and said, “Blair, we’re taking off for a little while and when we get back Kaylee and Steven get their turn to leave for a while. The doctor said dad is doing much better.”

Blair was thrilled with the news. He and Jim walked to the elevator holding hands, which is something Jim never did. But for some reason it wasn’t worrisome to him that day. This made Blair so happy, he couldn’t even speak. 

When they got to Jim’s SUV, he asked, “Are you okay?”

“You’ve never held my hand in public. I’m just amazed and thrilled. I’ve always wondered if you were embarrassed of me or something.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me about it, Blair? You know I’m not a mind reader.”

“I figured you were giving me as much as you could. And I was happy with that. Next time something bothers me I will talk to you about it.”

They talked about everything the doctor said for the rest of the drive home. Blair was thrilled at the idea of taking a shower and eating something. He was starved and not for the crappy food they sold at the hospital.

When they arrived at the loft, Jim locked the door and said, “Okay, shower sex now. That way we get two things at once.”

“Now you’re talking, big guy.”

Before long, they walked out of the bathroom, naked and went up and got dressed in clean clothing. 

Blair asked, “Should we go out to eat or make something here?”

“I don’t want to have to clean up afterwards, so we’ll go to a fast food place. Once he’s better, we’ll take time out to make meals for us.”

“You know tomorrow I could make a nice dinner while you were up there and bring it in for everyone to eat together. Then we could taunt William with how good it tasted.”

“Nice thought, but I need you there. And you’re evil, Blair.”

*

Jim and Blair walked into the waiting room and looked like different people. They were clean, fed and happy.

“Okay, you two. Get out of here. We’re on call now.”

“Dad’s making noises and the nurses all said that is a very good sign. He might be waking up sooner than we expect him to. They took him off the respirator. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“Take your time, Steven.” Jim pulled his brother into a hug and whispered to him, “Ask her to marry you.”

Steven whispered back, “I will. Thanks.”

Jim then hugged Kaylee and before long it was just Jim and Blair again. The nurse on duty that morning was Lisa. And Lisa came to get them first thing. “It’s time to spend your half hour with your father.”

“Thank you, Lisa. You girls have all been fantastic to William and I know Jim appreciates it,” Blair said. 

“Happy to do my job, guys. Have a good visit. He’s doing much, much better.” 

The two men walked into William’s room and smiled. William had some color besides the bruises from the accident. His face wasn’t pasty white any longer. They had taken the bandages off his head and Jim and Blair could see all the stitches on the side of his head. It looked like it was healing already. 

“Hey, Dad. Blair and I are taking our turn to visit with you. You’re looking so much better than you did the first day. It helps having the respirator out. They think you might wake up soon. It would be nice if you woke up now and surprised us.”

William moaned and softly said, “It’s hard to sleep with you two boys talking all the time.”

“Dad, can I hug you?”

“Gently, son. My whole body hurts.”

“How about a kiss on the forehead?” Jim asked. 

“That sounds good. Blair, come over here. You don’t have to stand so far away. I know this has to be your doing, getting these two boys to stay here and talk non-stop.”

Blair snickered and said, “I might have suggested it. But as you well know they don’t do anything they don’t want to.”

Lisa came walking in the door and said, “Look who has joined the party…”

“Dad, this is Lisa. She’s been looking out for you during the day and Kathy looks out for you at night. They have been really good to me and Steven.”

“Thank you, Lisa. My boys mean the world to me. And so does Blair and Kaylee. Speaking of Steven and Kaylee, where are they?”

It was Jim’s turn to laugh. We’ve been up here for quite some time. We were afraid the smell would knock you out for good. So Blair and I took the early shift and cleaned up and now that’s what Kaylee and Steven are doing.”

“So I’m in one piece I take it?”

“Yes. You’re banged up and lots of stiches on your head but other than that you’ll be on the medical floor in no time,” Jim said, happily. 

Lisa laughed and said, “Mr. Ellison, your son now thinks he’s a doctor.”

Blair even laughed at Lisa’s joke. 

Doctor Spenser walked in and said, “Welcome back, William. I’m Doctor Spenser. You’re doing very well. I think we’re going to send you down to the medical floor in about four hours. We have to run a few tests and then you’re good to go to the third floor. I’ll be in later to check on you, William.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“I told you you’d be on the medical floor,” Jim teased. 

William ignored his son and said, “I’m hungry, could I have something to eat and drink?” 

“Dad, I want you to rest and we’ll see you in about a half-hour unless Steven is back. Then he and Kaylee will be in to visit.”

“I am tired but I’m also hungry.”

“I’ll get you some Jell-O and orange juice, Mr. Ellison,” Lisa said as she started out of the room. 

“Stay with me until I eat and drink something and then you can both talk and put me to sleep.”

“Dad, that’s sort of rude. Are you saying we put you to sleep?” 

William smiled at his son. “Never. I just like your voices. They’ll lull me to sleep.”

Lisa brought in two containers of Jell-O and the juice. 

William ate and drank very slowly but he was getting tired Jim could tell. Jim looked over at his dad and saw he was ready to go to sleep. “Dad, we’re going to tuck you in and you get some rest. We’ll be in the waiting room. If you want us buzz the nurse. She’ll fetch us for you.”

Blair and Jim started tucking the covers around William and he was already asleep. Both men smiled and walked out of the room.

*

When Steven and Kaylee got to the waiting room they saw a very happy Jim and Blair.

“Did something good happen?” Steven asked, hopefully. 

“Dad woke up. He can’t wait to see you and Kaylee. He should be awake in another hour. They’re going to move him to the medical floor in four hours. Well, a little less than that. You two clean up really well.”

“We have some news,” Kaylee said, happily. 

“I asked Kaylee to marry me and she said yes. I think she should take a day and think about it but she said she wanted to be Mrs. Steven Ellison. What do you think?”

Jim hugged Steven and then Kaylee. Blair followed close behind. 

Blair was bouncing with excitement and said, “This is the best news we’ve heard in ages. Congratulations to both of you. You make a great couple.”

“Thank you,” Kaylee answered and hugged Blair once more. “I can’t wait to tell William the news.”

“Dad’s going to be thrilled at the idea of having a grandchild someday. We can’t give him that so I’m really glad that you two can.”

Kaylee frowned and asked, “Do you have something against adoption?”

Jim smiled. “Kaylee, we work at a violent job and I’m not getting any younger. I’m sure Blair doesn’t want to raise a child now either.”

“Speak for yourself, Jim. I would love to have a child. Can we look into it?”

“I’ll do anything to make you happy, Chief.”

Steven hugged Jim and said, “That’s the Jim I wanted to see answer his question.”

Lisa came to the doorway and said, “Steven and Kaylee, William is awake and would like to see you.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to tell him the news, honey,” Kaylee said. 

“Well, let’s get in there and do just that.”

As soon as the happy couple left to talk to William, Blair walked over to Jim and said, “You don’t want any children do you?”

“Honestly, when dad got hurt I was upset because it was just when things were good and now I’m thinking the same thing about us. I hate to ruin a good thing.”

“Then we’ll spoil the nieces and nephews we have, how does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“That sounds perfect,” Jim answered. 

And they both knew it would be.

The end.


End file.
